1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pulse radar device for measuring a distance between two vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pulse radar device is so designed as to modulate a transmission wave to a pulse wave by a high-speed high-frequency wave switch and detect a reflection wave during reception, to detect a vehicle (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2586184, page 2, FIG. 1).
In the above-mentioned radar device, a larger signal (hereinafter referred to as “leakage signal”) than a reflection wave from a target substance is inputted to a mixer similarly to the reception signal due to a leakage of a signal to a circulator, a reflection of the signal by an antenna, or the like. Therefore, there arises such a problem that the reflection wave from the target substance cannot be detected by the saturation of the amplifier.